City of Angels
by Tenshi-Battosai
Summary: [ONESHOT] Her abuse had started after her mother died. And then...that was how they found her in the end. Yeah, running away from the one she trusted the most. [Kurenai & Yuuhi Clan Centered]


**---City of Angels---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…

I know I should really be updating my other stories, but...

This is the first non-crossover I've made in what seems like, ages! Lol… Anyways, this is a one shot…

It's based on Kurenai, since I don't know about her past, and I doubt many people do, I made it up! I hope you like it… This is from when she was little, please, only constructive criticism and good reviews accepted, no flames!

It will be a bit confusing at first… I labeled it under 'angst', but…I don't believe this will be a tearjerker. I can't write those…. TT

* * *

_'No! No…!'_

She darted away through the underbrush, running away from the very man that she had once trusted with all her heart.

She stopped. Had she lost the man yet? It was completely silent apart from her own erratic breathing and the rapid breathing of her own heartbeat.

The young girl desperately clutched onto one of her many wounds; blood seeping through her torn, cotton white shirt and leaking off her slim fingers.

Soon, the loud trample of footsteps echoed through the trees and a man's heavy breath was heard, "Where are you…" He hissed mockingly, between gritted teeth.

Her breathing ceased and she started to panic, bursting off at top speed yet once again.

"Your attempts are futile. You can't hide! It's all your fault that she's dead!" His words slurred, knitting together like a strand of letters.

The girl closed her eyes, continuing to run on blindly, 'He's been drinking again' a choked sob was released into the air.

_She had sighed regretfully as she eyed the many empty bottles on the kitchen counter, holding her breath, hoping he wasn't at home._

_But it wouldn't make a difference._

_Sometimes, she would dread the endless nights; lying in bed and hearing him cough violently, yet still drinking more. Soon enough, she would slip into her only peaceful refuge, a dreamless sleep._

She was snapped out of her memories as a branch snapped in front of her face, drawing a thin line of blood on her cheekbone.

"You won't get away for killing her!" His brash voice called out again, in his drunken state.

Still running, the girl let go of her shoulder to wipe the tears away from her face. Salty tears mixed with grime and sweat. She choked back another sob.

Her foot slipped on a rock, causing her to bite back a scream and fall like dead weight onto the ground. Standing up again, she willed herself to keep running, despite the dull throbbing in her knees.

"Come back here, you little brat! Murderer!"

'I didn't do anything, honestly!' Her mind screamed back desperately, repeating it over and over again. Her eyes turned to the ground. He had said it so many times; she was beginning to believe it… 'No, no!' Her conscience fought back, 'It's all fake! Fake!'

"You can never hide from me!" The words of the man rang deathly in her ears, cursing her, haunting her, despising her…for what would probably be the rest of her life. In his hand was held a knife, the same one that had inflicted pain on her.

She clenched her fists closer to her body, 'I used to trust you…but now, I'm not so sure anymore…' Uncertainty clouded her thoughts as she raised her glazed over eyes.

This wasn't an illusion…she had been torn sharply into sheer reality. The girl wrung her blood-soaked shirt, trying to breath calmly and deeply.

_'Sweetheart…I will be your solid ground…your life support…don't worry, I'll protect you, even when death consumes me…'_

She cried again, why would she kill somebody like that?

As a sudden movement, her knees gave in and she crumpled helplessly to the ground. He would catch up to her now…she stared blankly ahead of her.

'Give me a second chance. Give me a reason to live. Give me a distraction, a reason to keep on running…'

He followed her trail of blood, dripping on the ground. The man stared at her with such malice, hatred, and a sadist's touch in his eyes.

_'Fly away, I'll pull you from the wreckage, nurse you, love you, don't worry…_' 

She closed her eyes, a sense of peace overwhelming her body, 'Daddy…I didn't kill mommy…I swear…'

The child let out a long breath, embracing the darkness, before being consumed by a city of angels.

* * *

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Are you okay! Nii-chan?" A little boy rushed up to the fallen figure, shaking her urgently. He gasped as her breath started to come out short and shallow, "Help! Help! Somebody help Nii-chan!" he cried out desperately.

The boy, assuming to be her brother, struggled to lift her larger form and settled for half lifting, half dragger his sister to the nearest town.

"Oh dear! Boy, are you alright?" A woman gasped, as she saw the two make it to the edge of the town, a crowd gathering and bickering over their safety.

"Who did this to you?"

"What happened?"

"Daddy…" The little boy could only whisper, bent on trying to get his Nii-chan to safety.

Neither crowd nor boy noticed the heavy footsteps behind him before a knife embedded itself into his back.

"D-daddy?" He asked shakily, wincing at the handle still hanging out of his back and turning around.

"You brats…" He growled, before the alcohol consumed his brain completely, with all the stress and anger built up inside of him, he let out a shrill yell, dropping to his knees and falling dead.

The boy coughed out blood and collapsed, drowning in a lake of crimson red in the process.

Instantly, the villagers snapped out of their shock.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"THE GIRL'S GOT A PULSE!"

Somehow, a voice could be heard over all the noise, a bare whisper, "It's the children from the Yuuhi clan… The girl's going to be okay…but, the boy…he's not going to make it"

* * *

Kurenai sighed, and watched in horror at the fight unfolding between Neji and Hinata during the Chunin exam.

He fought with such malice…and hate…between the sake of the Hyuuga clan and their relationship as cousins…

She gasped. He was going in for another blow! But this match was over! In a split second, she jumped in along with many other Jounin, stopping Neji from delivering another hit.

After a while, Kurenai began to panic. Hinata collapsed, coughing enormous amounts of blood out of her mouth. The young Jounin was there in an instant, 'oh no…her heartbeat is erratic!'

Her eyes darkened, 'So…he intended to kill her'

Family plotted against family. She could not allow the same occurrence of her past to happen again.

_…"You won't get away for killing her!" His brash voice called out again, in his drunken state…_

She shook the memory away from her mind, willing herself that the current situation was more important that her past at the moment, "MEDICAL TEAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HURRY!"

"At this rate, she won't last ten minutes! Take her to the medical room!" The medic-nins rushed her into a stretcher and hurriedly shuffled out the door, into the hospital where Sasuke also resided.

Their voices echoed through the inside of her mind, haunting her.

'I cannot allow the past to repeat itself in similarity. Today's present…is even still too innocent to face what has happened before…'

…_He followed her trail of blood, dripping on the ground. The man stared at her with such malice, hatred, and a sadist's touch in his eyes…_

"Hinata…hang on in there…I won't let you die…not like my little brother…I was never there for him when he needed me most…'

…_Neither crowd nor boy noticed the heavy footsteps behind him before a knife embedded itself into his back…_

'I won't let the past repeat itself so freely…'

* * *

**…Owari…**

_

* * *

_

Yay! The end! Another one-shot fic completed! I feel so accomplished! I'm pretty sure that 'Nii-san' means something along the lines of 'brother', but oh well…

Remember; check my livejournal site (Link posted on profile) for detailed progresses on my stories! What would you rate it out of 1-10? Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


End file.
